


Drive-Ins & The Blair Witch

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drive-Ins, F/F, Fuck Boi Natasha (Kind of), I'm a mess don't look at me, The Blair Witch Project - Freeform, This is Kinda just fluff, Vaginal Fingering, carolnathalloweek2019, set in 1999, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Natasha takes Carol on a date to that brand new movie,The Blair Witch Project. But they end up not watching.





	Drive-Ins & The Blair Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that In reality The Blair Witch Project came out in July 1999 instead October 1999! I just changed it to fit the fic 😌

Carol wasn't a fan of horror movies, but agreed to go for Natasha. It was their first date, and it was definitely safe to say she was nervous. The good news was that it was a drive in, and they'd have a privacy. She knew what Natasha wanted, and she wanted that as well.

So when Natasha came up to her as she was walking back to her dorm room, Carol prepared herself. "I'll pick you up at seven; the show doesn't start until seven-thirty, but I want us to get a really good spot,"

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What movie are we seeing tonight?" Watching as the smile on Natasha's face grew into a smirk.

"The Blair Witch Project, of course!" 

Carol felt her heart drop, her brother had gone to see it opening day, and the fact that it was supposedly real made her queasy. But for her, she would go see it any day. As they made arrangements (Natasha was set on picking her up) and as they parted ways, Carol cursed at herself. 

\---

Natasha called Carol on her roommate's _Nokia 9000_, telling her she was outside of the dorm. Of course, she hurried, grabbing a blanket in case it got cold during the movie. She was hoping it would go well, even with the dreadful feeling washing over her. Thankful to have worn a hoodie, Carol hurried towards the car. 

The car ride was quiet, occasionally they had small conversations. Carol learned that Natasha loved Nickelback, and her favorite album of theirs was _"Curb"_. Even going out of her way to put the CD in so she could show her. It was a side of her that she had never thought she would see, and Carol enjoyed it. When they arrived, they found a good spot - the second row, and thankfully the car in front of them wasn't a truck. 

"I'm going to go the concessions stand, you want anything?" Natasha asked, shutting off the car. 

"I'll take a Pepsi, and a small popcorn. If that's okay!"

"More than okay, I'll be back." 

\---

As Natasha came back, they started the movie, so Carol was glad she was back in time. As the two snacked on their food, Carol stopped eating as soon as Mike revealed he kicked the map into the river. Natasha noticed, and quickly turned to the blonde.

"You okay, Carol?" she asked, voice laced with concern.

"Y-yeah, just, shouldn't have worn this skirt, is all." 

"I was wondering why you were wearing that, it's way too cold for it," she continued, reaching out to feel it. "It is really cute though."

"I kind of wore it to impress you, but I know, it was a dumb decision on my end." Carol blushed, looking away from Natasha.

"Did you really wear this to impress me?" she turned to see that the redhead was now blushing. "Because if so it worked."

Carol had realized something: Natasha wasn't acting how she normally did. Instead, she seemed nervous, and it was nice. The two held hands, continuing to watch the movie. Once Josh had gone missing, Carol turned to Natasha.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

When she leaned into kiss Natasha, she was happy that it was returned. Unsure of what to do next, they kept kissing. Now that they both weren't paying attention, the movie didn't matter at all.

As Natasha pulled away with a smirk, she asked, "You want this now, or after the movie?" She knew the answer, but she wanted Carol to say the words.

"Now. Want your fingers in me now." she whined, hoping Natasha would give her what she wanted. Thankfully she got what she wanted as Nat pulled her skirt up, jumping a little when they heard someone scream. But soon enough she was focused again.

"Spread your legs for me, don't want to waste too much time, in case we get caught." she winked.

Spreading her legs, Natasha turned to her side to get comfortable. Her hand snuck between her legs, rubbing at her clothed clit. "You've wanted this for awhile, didn't you? Tell me," she whispered in Carol's ear. Teeth trailing against her neck as she wrapped her arm around her. 

"I did, the moment you helped me with finding that class, ever since you started to tease me each time you saw me-" Carol gasped when Natasha's hand pushed her panties to the side, sliding two fingers into her with ease. "_-Natasha_" feeling the lips that were connected to her neck turn into a smile, she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Look at all these people getting out of their cars, and walking past us. Good catch at any second, catch us with my fingers in your pretty pussy." she hummed, watching Carol look out the windows. "You're already so close? What a little slut." 

If they were in private, Carol knew she'd be able to last, but the words Natasha was saying along with the fact that there were people walking past the car. "I am, I'm-" she came with a silent scream as Natasha continued her movements. Fucking her through her orgasm, she stopped as soon as Carol tried to wiggle away.

"I promise, if you want - we can do this at my house instead of you know…in public." Carol said, trying to catch her breath.

"I usually just fuck someone once, maybe two times. But I honestly enjoy your company. Plus you listened to me rant about why I love Nickelback so I don't mind." she smiled, pushing her fingers into her mouth. Carol's mouth went dry at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have those fingers in her own mouth.

When the ending came on, Carol let out a scream, not expecting that to happen. Which caused Natasha to bark out a laugh as she held Carol closer than usual. 

"That was a good movie!" 

"Hey, Nat?" 

"What's up?"

"Do you think this movie is real? That this is the real footage they got?" she asked as Natasha turned her car on.

"Nah, especially if they're playing it at theaters and such. But even if it's fake, I had a good time with you."

"Same goes with you," she continued. "My roommate was going to her boyfriend's place tonight I'm pretty sure...you know, if you'd like to come over and finish what we started?" 

"Round two with you? Definitely."


End file.
